The objective of the present invention is to provide an improved system for the aeration of large compost piles produced by modern composting plants. To a great extent, the satisfactory cost effective operation of the entire composting plant depends on the proper aeration of the compost resulting from plant operation. Proper aeration of compost piles includes adequate oxygenation, temperature and moisture control. Ideally, the aeration system must be capable of finely controlling these variables without unduly complicated and costly machinery. The present invention satisfies all of the above requirements for a more efficient and more cost effective compost aeration system in a permanent underground installation which is readily expandable to meet the needs of a composting plant of almost any conceivable size.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following description.